Goodnight Demon Slayer
by The Odd One95
Summary: Gizmo's afraid of the monsters under his bed. Song fic!


**(this is one of my favorite songs, used to listen to it to sleep at night. This takes place at HIVE Academy, Gizmo is nine and Jinx is thirteen.)**

Time: 9:43.

Jinx yawned as she walked the halls. "Its too late to think... man, I still got to do that Doomsday paper... I'll do it in the morning."

She paused as the door next to her opened. A short boy peered out, biting his lip. "J... Jinx?" He said nervously. Jinx looked at Gizmo. "What is it, Gizmo?" She asked. Gizmo shuffled his feet. "I... I think there's something in my closet... or under my bed." He said.

Jinx raised her eyebrows, but walked in. The desk light was on, slightly illuminating the small room. A futon was in the corner and the closet was open. Jinx rolled her eyes and peered into the closet. "Nothing in here." "... Sure it ain't waiting for you to leave, pinkie?" Gizmo asked.

Smiling, Jinx gently sat the boy on his bed. "Mind if I sing you to sleep?" She asked. "As long as you can. If you start hitting bad notes, I'll hit you." Gizmo threatened. That was normal for Gizmo.

Jinx quickly thought of her favorite song, which was slightly morbid but worked for the situation, and began softly singing.

_There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed.  
Oh for crying out loud. It's a futon on the floor,  
He must be flat as a board._

_There's a creature that lurks behind the door._  
_Though I've checked there 15 times,_  
_When I leave then he arrives,_  
_Every night._

She gently pushed Gizmo down and put him under the covers, who was avidly paying attention to the song.

_ Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed,  
To go somewhere else instead,  
Or you'll kick him in the head._

_Tell the creature that lurks behind the door,_  
_If he knows what's good he won't come here no more,_  
_Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four._

_ Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight,  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes,  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride,  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide._

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_  
_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight._

Gizmo smiled. He was already liking this song. Most lullabies didn't involve kicking monsters in the head, after all.

_Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad.  
And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had.  
If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open-with an axe.  
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad_

_Tell the harpies that land on your bed post,_  
_That at the count of five you'll roast them alive._  
_Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due,_  
_He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes,_  
_Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you._

"What's a harpy?" Gizmo interrupted. Jinx thought for a second. "A really annoying Greek monster. Now hush up." Gizmo quickly shut his mouth.

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight,  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes.  
There's devils to slay and dragons to ride,  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide,_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,_  
_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

Gizmo was just about asleep. Jinx tucked him in a bit more and almost got up. Gizmo looked up with half closed eyes. Jinx smiled and continued singing.

_I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed.  
I won't sell you, that it's all in your head.  
This world of ours is not as it seems,  
The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams,  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,  
you'll need it for some of the people you meet.  
_

_ Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight.  
Now its time to close your tired eyes.  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride,  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide,_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight,  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight._

Gizmo was now asleep. Jinx got up and smoothed his head.

She left the room, still softly singing the last lines,

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
__Goodnight._

**(Best song EVER! **

**Plus, it seems like Jinx would sing that, face it.**

**If your curious to hear the real song, look it up on Youtube, its by Voltaire.**

**Goodnight, demon slayer, and review, for Pete's sake!)**


End file.
